Many vehicles including pickup trucks, trucks and all-terrain type vehicles have a high clearance between the frame and the ground and lack any means of getting into the cab. Thus, it is particularly difficult for older people, women or handicapped people to climb into the cab of these kinds of vehicles. The step of this invention makes it possible to eliminate this problem with existing vehicles by attaching a step to the vehicle frame.